


Cowboy Boots and City Blues

by Caraphernellic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cowboys, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Other, Slow Burn, farm animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caraphernellic/pseuds/Caraphernellic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's going to be a long hot summer down in Kansas, especially with the new renters on the Winchester land. The Novaks are turning everything Dean thought he knew about city kids upside down, and the country is changing Castiel's perspective on everything. So what happens when summer ends and they move back to the city ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cowboy Boots and City Blues

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that the description is so shitty right now, I literally couldn't think of anything but I wanted to get the chapter up. It will probably change soon !

Castiel stares mindlessly out the car window. The Novak family has been driving for hours, their black Escalade kicking up dirt and dust behind them. For the last hour or so, the scenery has been nothing more than open fields and cow pastures, with the occasional barn dotting the wide open landscape. Cas isn’t used to seeing so much open space, he hails from New York City and has never really ventured beyond that. His eldest brother Michael had decided that for the summer, they would rent a ranch house out here in the middle of Nowhere, USA- also known as Lawrence, Kansas. Apparently he had business connections with a Mr. Singer out here, although Castiel couldn’t imagine how his hotshot brother could possibly have contacts in a place like this. Cas wasn’t resentful, didn’t see himself as better than this small town, but he couldn’t deny that he would rather be in the city. Mr. Singer had told Michael he could get them a good place to stay, and apparently it was ‘an offer he couldn’t refuse.” The Novak clan had packed up their belongings the day before, then headed out for the long drive that evening. It was a brutal nineteen hour drive, and they still had around three hours to go.

 

 

Castiel was definitely a city boy through and through- he went to art school in the city, and enjoyed the finer things in life that his wealthy family was able to provide. He’s never been snobby or stuck up, he’s more of the quiet type, the type to keep to himself. With himself and Gabriel in college, and Anna, Balthazar, and Michael graduated and well into their careers, it was difficult to have the whole family together in one place. “The whole family” only consists of the five siblings since their parents passed when Cas was twelve. It had been a long time since they’ve had a vacation together, and they were all excited whether they’d admit it or not.

 

 

Their monster of a vehicle climbs down a dirt road with ease, and Michael announces that they’re ten minutes away. The car erupts in cheering, and even Cas can’t help but grin. He can’t wait to stretch his legs and get settled in. The car drives down the long, dusty driveway that leads to a few large ranch houses, one of which they’ll be living in for the summer. They stop outside the one on the right hand side, the house sans the paddock and barn that its twin on the left features. It’s a rather large place, white with brown trim and a big front porch. An older man in a baseball cap approaches them and shakes Michael’s hand; he appears to be the Mr. Singer that brought them here. Michael introduces them all and Cas watches his eyebrows raise at all their names.

 

 

Once all the bags and boxes are inside, each in the claimed room, they head across the way to Mr. Singer’s- Bobby’s- place. He invited them for dinner since they didn’t have much in the way of food supplies yet. Everything is set up on the back patio, buffet style. There’s everything you would expect for a summer dinner- ribs, corn on the cob, baked potatoes, fresh fruit, and iced tea. Cas notices two more have joined them, and he almost drops his plate of food. One of the newcomers is slightly younger than himself, probably by a couple of years. He’s about the same height and sports shaggy brown hair and dimples, while the second boy might be Cas’ age or a year older. His faded jeans cling to his toned butt and bow legs, while a classic white t-shirt does nothing to hide the perfect musculature that can only come from tough labor- farm work, most likely. He wears a cowboy hat and boots, but on him they don’t look hokey. The hat is one of those expensive Stetson ones, not a cheap one that looks cheesy. Cas can’t get a better look until he sits down, so he takes a seat in a plastic patio chair. He doesn’t get the chance to look again during dinner for fear of being caught staring. Everyone else talks animatedly, trading stories and introductions, but Castiel keeps mostly to himself, focusing on his food instead.

 

 

He’s throwing away his plate when someone comes up beside him. “ ’m Dean.” The boy in the cowboy hat sticks a hand out for a shake, sporting an easy grin. Cas looks up and honest to God draws in a breath when he looks at him. Perfect white teeth, natural tan, and freckles greet him. “Cas.” He shakes his hand, not at all surprised by the strong grip. “Pleasure to meet you.” He follows with, ever the polite and well mannered young man. “Pleasure’s all mine.” Dean assures him, southern drawl sweetening his words. “ ’f ya want, I could show you round the place.” Dean offers. Castiel accepts and he trails after Dean as they walk the grounds. He shows Cas the barn, with the pigs and cows, then the chicken coop, and finally the horses in the paddock. “It must be a lot of work to run a farm.” Cas notes, thinking out loud. “ ’f ya love what you do, it’s not really work at all, right ?” Dean says with a smile. He leans against the wooden fence that surrounds where the horses are currently grazing. Cas sits on top of it, beside Dean. “I’ve never really seen a sunset like this,” He tells him. In the city, the lights usually block out the sky around dusk, but here, it seems like it’s painted with watercolor. When he breathes in, the air also seems fresher to him, and it makes him realize how different the two places actually are. “Aw, this ain’t nothin’.” Dean tells him. “Wait a few more minutes.” They stand together in peaceful silence, and sure enough, ten minutes go by and the sky has changed drastically. Castiel definitely sees what Dean meant by his earlier statement- the sky is now deep shades of red, orange, and gold, the last of the day’s light bleeding into the nighttime sky. “Bet you never see a sky big as this in the city.” Dean looks at him for confirmation. “Definitely not.” Cas shifts his weight and hears a creaking noise, but before he can react, the slat of the fence that he’s perched on disconnects from the post and he falls backward into the paddock with a thud and a slight dirt cloud.

 

Dean stifles a surprised laugh- he peers through the rungs of the fence. “You all right ?” Cas jumps up, unharmed but humiliated. “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m sorry, I broke your fence…” His cheeks flame and he scolds himself for being so uncool. Dean offers his hand to help Cas climb back over the fence. “Don’t worry ‘bout it, these things happen all the time. Probably should’ve warned you ‘bout it beforehand, ‘s my fault, really.” He wants to make Cas feel comfortable, his momma raised him to be polite, and besides, Cas is pretty adorable. He helps him brush the dust off his clothes and walks him back over to his place.

 

 

Cas is laying in his dark room later in the evening, alternating between staring out the window and at the ceiling. He can’t sleep here. It’s too quiet, even with the crickets and the occasional moo from Bobby’s cows. He does like it here more than he expected, he can’t deny how beautiful it is, but it’s still not home. Thoughts of Dean also occupy his mind- he can’t believe it’s been the first day and he’s already made a fool of himself, he knows there’s a slim chance Dean would ever be into him anyway, but it doesn’t keep him from imagining. Cas has known he was gay since his freshman year of high school, had a few flings since then but nothing serious. He can’t help but wish that maybe Dean could be a summer fling, experience to take back home with him when the three months end. He smushes the pillow over his own face, frustrated. He’s so lame and he knows it- he’s just met a cute guy, and he’s acting like he has a crush on him already. They don’t even know each other… He rolls over and faces the wall, finally catching some sleep out of mental exhaustion.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add more tags and warnings as they appear in the story. Comment what you think about the story so far :)


End file.
